


Vicley Clip Challenge

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Vic yells at Lucas. AGAIN.





	Vicley Clip Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts).



She is on desk duty as she watches Lucas walk into the station and walk straight into Sullivan's empty office. She stands up and follows him, closing the door behind her as she enters.

"You know, you need to stop coming to 19 all the time." she says slightly irritated.

"You do realize that I am still the Chief and visiting the stations including 19 is my job. I mean, don't get me wrong. As much as I love seeing my girlfriend when I visit 19, that's not the reason I am here today." he says calmly. His blue eyes piercing into her soul.

Her eyes and mouth are wide open in shock. Did he really just call her his girlfriend? They haven't really had that talk yet. It's only been a few weeks since they started sleeping together.

"What's wrong?" he wonders.

"You just called me your girlfriend. I didn't..." she stutters.

"Well, I thought that's what you are but clearly I was mistaken, so you may leave." he says as he walks over to the door.

"Unless you plan on locking that door there is no way I am leaving this office." she says with a smirk as she turns around to look at him.

He smirks himself before locking the door and fusing their lips together in a bruising kiss. She gives as good as she gets as she starts removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Say it again!" she commands.

"My girlfriend." he whispers into her ear as he trails kisses down her neck, making her moan.

"Such a good boyfriend." she responds as she drags him to Sullivan's bunk, happy that the sheets were changed that morning.

After, when they are sweaty and sated lying in each others arms.

"I can't believe we just had sex at your station again." he tells her as he intertwines their fingers and brings her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"That's why you shouldn't be coming to 19 that much. It's kinda hard to contain myself when you are around especially when I'm all alone here."

"Well, in my defense, I didn't know that you would be alone here."

"Somehow I'm having a hard time believing that." she jokes but when she sees him smile sheepishly, it dawns on her. "Lucas Francis Ripley, did you really just come here for a nooner? I can't believe you." she hits him playfully in the chest.

"I didn't get to see you last night like we planned and I missed you." he tells her and her heart melts. "Also, I didn't actually come here to have sex with you. I just wanted to see you. I knew you had desk duty and that 19 was on a call, so I decided to make a little de-tour and visit 19 first." he explains.

"What am I going to do with you?" she chuckles as he kisses her.

"I could think of a thing or two."

But before they can go for another round they hear noises outside and realize that her team is back. They quickly jump up from the bed and dress in record time. Vic makes a mental note to change Sullivan's sheets the next time her team is out.

As she fixes his tie she gives him a quick kiss and then she is heading for the door.

"Victoria, wait..." she can hear him call out behind her but she is already out the door.

She runs into Gibson who looks at her and then at Chief Ripley with a knowing smile.

"Your shirt is inside out. You may wanna go and change." he tells her before walking away.

She quickly goes to the bathroom to change.

When she comes back downstairs, Lucas is still in Sullivan's office. Vic resumes her work.

About twenty minutes later, Lucas finally comes out, winks at her and wishes her a good shift before leaving the station.


End file.
